


Movies are Boring, Anyways

by rosetintedworld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedworld/pseuds/rosetintedworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Roxy cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies are Boring, Anyways

It's only 20 minutes in but it hurts her head if she tries her hardest to remember the title of the shitty movie she had drunkenly rented for the two of them. It doesn't matter much to her, though, as she's barely even watching the film. Plus, she was far too comfy in her position, wrapped up in a paw print blanket on the old couch, to stride half way across the room to look at the DVD cover. So, she stays where she is, eyes half-lidded and mumbling half coherent opinions about the bits and pieces of the movie she can fully comprehend fully at the moment.

He had just stolen away the bottle of vodka she was sipping back on from her and watched as she did grabby-hands and whined like a little kid who just got their teddy bear ripped away from them after nap time. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and crossed her pale arms over her chest, Dirk's oversized hoodie bunching up at the elbows. He just smirked, shaking his head softly as strolled into her kitchen, receiving a glass of water in which he brought back for her.

Sipping from the non-alcoholic drink, Roxy grabbed Dirk's hand, "C'mon! We're supposed to watch the movie togetherrrr." Each word was slurred with the intoxication beforehand, but each syllable dripped with the sincereness of her wanting him with her, so he plopped down beside the girl. 

"Rox, you're not even watching the movie." Dirk pointed out, slipping his shades off and setting them down on the coffee table. He sunk down into the couch. It smelt of alcohol. He didn't mind too much, though. She smelt of it, too, mized with the fruity smell of her shampoo and shitty perfume, but he didn't mind. In fact, he had grown quite accustomed to the smell. 

Roxy let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes, "Ohh wellll," She drawled out. Her tongue did flips as she talked and she made sure not to ramble on in this state. Even if she passed over that mental sticky she made in her mind, even though she put a big gold star on it, just so she wouldn't forget, she knew that Dirk would stop her mid-ramble and say that she just needed to get some rest. With that, he would offer to carry her, she would decline, then give in, and he would carry her to her room and to bed. But, tonight, she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to go to bed and she didn't have to.

But, she had to admit, she did drink quite a bit before he had arrived at her house, but she tried to hide it. Even with the strained efforts she made of acting fine and not overly drunk, he could see right through her act and reached out to ruffle her already messy hair.

Her pink eyes with puffy and red, probably due to a rush of emotions that have broke through at one point during the day. Her face was flushed from ear tip to ear tip, almost the same shade as around her eyes. A few freckles were visible among her tear and mascara stained cheeks. Her messy, curly, blonde hair hung loosely on her shoulders. Some strands were stuck to her cheeks and forehead and she pushed them away with with a chipped nail. She wiped her face lazily with the sleeve of the sweater. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair in return, a bubbly giggle escaping her lipstick covered lips.

A silence had draped itself over the room for a mere moment, only the sound of the movie on TV being heard. Dirk looked the girl over, reaching out to wipe at her eyes with his own thumb and frowning at her.

"Are you okay, Roxy? I do care about you, you know." He murmurs in a hushed tone, his voice only being heard if she was close, which she was. He let his fingers run through her hair as she decides to lean on him heavily. 

"Yeah, Dirky, I'm fine." She starts, leaning in closer to him. She pauses for a moment, "P-please don't make me start talking about stuff because then I'll end up crying and I won't be able to stop and I really don't want to talk and cry right now because I'm in a good mood, please-" The girl rushes, words more mixed than some of the drinks she had mixed before and eyes searching around the room as if looking for the right words to say. 

"Shh, Rox, It's fine. I understand." Her babbling raises a soft chuckle from him, in which she grunts in response.

Another silence takes over the room before Roxy wraps her arms more firmly around her guest, pressing her face in the crook of his neck. Dirk, taken aback by her gesture, is quite unsure as to what to do. So, he settles for wrapping his arms around her small frame, fingers resting lightly on her waist and his head resting on hers.

"Heh, you're red." Her shoulders hunch up as she giggled and poked his cheek, which was in fact, quite red with blush.

Dirk wouldn't let himself crack. He couldn't. "Not as much as you, Lalonde." He stated and tucked a strand of hair from her face behind her ear.

It went quiet again, but a comforting silence, the kind they didn't mind. Roxy quite enjoyed when her and Dirk cuddled. She enjoyed his company and being buried in his warmth (and wearing one of his hoodies.) Arms around each other and a stupid movie playing in the background. It was the definition of perfect... for her, at least. (It would be better if she had some vodka, though)

And secretly, Dirk enjoyed it quite a bit, too.


End file.
